spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Abduction
Alien Abduction 'is a mission on [[South Park: The Stick of Truth|''South Park: The Stick of Truth]]. Summary Break the probe machine and find a way to free Randy. Take the elevator up and fight the pilots, causing the ship to crash. You will fight a boss. Walkthrough You wake up after having been abducted by aliens. Mash the button shown to clench your sphincter. The visitor will get a larger, darker probe. Do the same for this one. The probe breaks off inside you and the visitor runs off. After breaking free, use the anal probe to warp yourself outside of the force field you're stuck in. Head outside, and you're stuck between two barriers. Use the anal probe to get to the right side, and fight the visitors. Afterwards, head right to the elevator and use the probe to open it. Once through the elevator, warp over to the floating platform in the middle. Use the computers here to move the platforms above and below you to the left. Once they are both moved, warp to the bottom platform, then warp so you are in the tube below. Fight off the visitors then move to the right. Interact with the console. Follow the pattern of button presses. This will extend a bridge back over in the main room. Warp back up to the top platform that you moved. Warp up to the level above the big room you were in and clear out the visitors up here. Interact with a computer console, and a door on the left will open up. Go in there and interact with THAT console for another memory button game. Once done, head back towards the elevator, but go over the bridge and through the door you just opened. Fight the visitors in here, including one that is much stronger. Use the console that the visitors were guarding, then take the elevator back up. Go back to Randy, and use the console by him to free him with another button pressing segment. Once he's free, pick up the probe that drops, as it is a strong weapon. Also, pick up the white crystal that drops. Go to the left to find another elevator. Put the power crystal in place, then use the alien probe to activate the elevator. '''IMPORTANT: Head upstairs, and you'll see a huge bank of TVs. Find a Chinpokomon on the TV, as this will be the only time you can get this particular one. When ready, head into the cockpit to take on the visitor pilots. This is a tough battle. First, destroy the Alien Defense Matrix, you will not be able to defeat the pilots with it active. You may want to use a speed potion to take it all out in your first turn if you can. With the matrix gone, focus your attacks equally on the pilots. Before one of them is defeated, it's important to either have HP near full or use a Strength Potion/Speed Potion. When one goes down, the other will increase its attack with Make it So, and instantly use Set to Stun to further raise Attack. This is particularly deadly for two reasons: First off, the previous Set to Stun will likely still be in effect, and two, Make it So will also Haste the remaining Alien Pilot. Three Attack ups are incredibly deadly. If you choose to use a Speed potion and you defeat one Pilot, the remaining one will only attack once. If it has high HP, throw a Water Balloon at it straight away and eliminate it's buffs. If it's at low HP, simply finish it with your strongest attacks while Hasted. 'Note: '''If you have chosen the thief as your class,you can actually steal the aliens' powerful defence buff with mug of second level. Audiologs During this level you will come accros five audiologs made by a hobo trapped on the spaceship. The logs will always be in the following order: (see below) Transcripts *Hobo: ''Uh, hello... is this recording? If you are hearing this, I've been taken hostage on some kind of alien ship. The aliens did - Unspeakable things to my rectal cavity. But I've broken free. I'm so scared and alone. I must find a way off this ship. Oh, god, they're coming! Why am I standing here making an audiolog? I don't have time for this! Leave me alone! *Hobo: Day 2''... So hungry... I've searched for food but the only I've found are other people's annoying useless audiologs. Why did they bother when they clearly where in terrible danger? Each audiolog I find is more irrelevant and boring than the last. I most keep looking for a way to survive.'' *Hobo: Day 4... I've looked everywhere but can't find anything to eat... or a clue to get me off the ship. Just more audiologs. They're everywhere! For some reason, I listen to every minute of every one of them thinking there'd be some useful information; but it's like they're just FILLERS! USELESS FILLER... THEY'RE FILLER THAT'S DRIVING ME TO MADNESS! *Hobo: Day 7... Okay, I DID find one audiolog that was mildly amusing. A woman trapped on this ship left an audiolog about some papers she had left in an alien cabinet and she told me that the code was 776. That was kinda cool because i didn't know the code before that; though when I opened the cabinet there was only some kind of power up I didn't really need. *Hobo: Success! I found something that looks to be food! It's some sort of green, florescent goo... I'm-I'm gonna have to try and eat some... It's not so bad. It's tangy and nutty, would probably go well with a- I- Wha- What's happening to me? What's it -- German Optional Boss Fight An optional boss can be fought just before or after freeing Randy. Head outside the starting room and go down the ladder directly out the door to find a crazy homeless Nazi Zombie, who was the man recording all the audio dialogs, on the right side of the room and attack him. He's like any other homeless person in battle, but has armor and more HP. The only reward after the battle is his hat, which is virtually useless outside of the ship. It provides no armor or effects, other than reducing all damage from aliens by 20%, which makes it completely useless outside the ship. Trivia *All anal probing scenes were censored in the European and Australian releases of South Park: The Stick of Truth and replaced with a censored screen explaining the scene. *If a player's memory is good enough, the memory button games that flash rapidly in order to force players to lose can actually be done without probing Randy (unless two lights flash at once). *The audiologs found on the spaceship are almost identical to the audio diaries found in the video game BioShock, except for their color. The logs are poking fun on games using audiologs to expand the story such as BioShock, Dead Space, etc. The logs being found on a spaceship could be a reference to System Shock 2, which is the first game to use audio recordings. *Due to the fact that the defense matrix isn't really an enemy, if you defeat the pilots without the matrix destroyed, you can still win the battle, although defeating them with the matrix being activated is quite hard. *The whole quest itself is a reference to the very first episode of South Park, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". Category:Main Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Quests